


symbolic

by starlightmesss



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Engagement Rings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing, and laughter, they are so soft i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Aziraphale decides to propose. Lots of cuteness and teasing follow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	symbolic

It had become a habit of theirs, to just lie on their bed and cuddle, spending time together, and just genuinely being happy. Crowley would often drift off to sleep then, as Aziraphale grabbed a book and ran his fingers through the demon’s hair mindlessly, wishing him good dreams, but sometimes he’d fall asleep too, being way too relaxed and comfortable in the other’s arms to do anything else. 

That particular night, they were holding hands, talking sweetly about nothing in particular, when Aziraphale took a long look at Crowley, with so much fondness that it made the demon feel warm in his chest. Before he could say anything, the angel said, “oh dear, I wanted to organize this a little bit more…”

Which was a very confusing statement. Crowley frowned, but his smile didn’t leave his face, “what are you talking about?”

“Well, you see, I have been thinking about something I wanted to ask you. We have gotten closer to human behavior and we have been picking up their habits for a while, like me enjoying eating and you enjoying sleeping.”

“You enjoy it, too,” Crowley couldn’t help but tease.

“Oh, whatever, that is not my point. What I am trying to say is, I think this thing would be quite nice, though it would have to be a little more symbolic for us, since we couldn’t do it the way they do.”

“What is it?”

“Oh, well, I was wondering…” Aziraphale trailed off and looked away for a second, only to take a deep breath and move his gaze on Crowley once more. “Will you marry me, Crowley?”

If Crowley’s brain hadn’t stopped functioning properly, he would have realized his mouth was hanging open, but in that moment, his mind was playing the angel’s words over and over, trying to understand if he had heard him properly.

Aziraphale kept rambling. “I mean, we don’t have to, and we obviously wouldn’t be able to do that in a church or anything of the sort, but I thought it would be meaningful-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Crowley’s brain had finally started working properly again and had registered what was happening, which just made him instinctively grab Aziraphale’s face and kiss him. 

When they pulled away, Crowley was mirroring the angel’s smile, who asked, “ah, is that a yes, maybe?”

The demon’s smile widened more, if possible. “Yes, of course it’s a yes.”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to place his hands around the demon’s face and kiss him sweetly. Crowley kissed back until he started laughing.

Aziraphale got infected by it, because he was giggling as he asked, “what is it?”

As an answer, the demon reached for the drawer of the bedside table behind him and took a little box out of it, handing it to the angel, who was now the one with his mouth hanging open.

“You’re joking,” he said, incredulous, as he opened it to find an engagement ring. 

“Thought I’d invite you out for dinner tomorrow night.”

Aziraphale started laughing again and Crowley followed, as they kissed each other a few more times. 

Then the angel looked at the ring again, “dear, it’s beautiful.” 

And, really, Crowley wasn’t a demon for nothing, he himself realized, as he took the box from the angel’s hands with a smug, teasing smile. “It is, too bad you proposed first, so no ring for you.”

Aziraphale looked positively shocked. “ _ What? _ ” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Actually, where’s  _ my  _ ring?”

“It’s in the wardrobe-  _ give me back my ring! _ ” 

As the angel reached for the box, Crowley stretched his arm as far as possible, to keep it out of Aziraphale’s reach, making him almost lying on top of him. 

If the demon had moved a little more he probably would have fallen off the bed, but he couldn’t help laughing and he could definitely see Aziraphale suppressing his own laughter. 

“I want mine first.”

“You- you already gave it to me! You can’t just take it back!”

“Sure I can, angel,” he said, placing the box on the bedside table. Aziraphale didn’t move. “You proposed, so  _ I’m  _ getting the ring, aren’t I? Where is it? Do you  _ have  _ it?”

“Of course I do!”

Crowley placed a kiss on the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth. “I’m not sure. I think you just proposed impulsively and didn’t even plan on getting a ring.”

Aziraphale rolled away, back on his side of bed. Crowley’s laughter calmed down as he continued, “you give me mine first.”

“Why?”

“Because you proposed first! You didn’t even know you’d be getting a ring when you did. Do you have it?”

“ _ I do! _ ” 

“I don’t trust you.”

“Last time I checked, you were the demon.”

“So?”

“So I’m the one who can be trusted more. How am I going to be sure you’ll give me mine once I give you yours?” the angel said, that hint of smile on his face growing wider. 

_ Oh, he’s teasing back now? Very well.  _

“You don’t trust me?” Crowley mocked offence. 

“Not with this.”

The demon brought a hand on his chest, dramatically. “Oh, isn’t marriage supposed to be built on trust? How can you marry me when you can’t even trust me on this simple thing-”

This time, he was the one being interrupted with a kiss. 

Aziraphale got up, walking to the wardrobe, fumbling through his clothes, shaking his head and mumbling something like ‘unbelievable’ to himself. He took a box from his trousers pocket and went back to the bad, sitting next to Crowley. 

The demon sat up, reaching for the box, but Aziraphale moved it away. “Now mine.”

Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes for good measure, and grabbed the box on the bedside table.

Aziraphale looked satisfied enough and opened the box he was holding. Crowley forgot about the teasing. “Angel, it’s beautiful.”

Aziraphale took the demon’s hand and delicately put the ring on his finger. They exchanged a lovesick smile.

Crowley remembered about the teasing.

“Very well,” the demon said, pretending to move to put the box he was holding away.

Aziraphale’s expression was downright outraged, which just made Crowley burst out laughing.

“I’m joking! I’m joking, I promise!” he managed to say, moving closer to the angel and kissing him, who kissed back, laughing as well and shaking his head. 

“I love you so much,” Crowley said, after he calmed down laughing, opening the box and putting the ring on Aziraphale’s finger. 

“I love you too, my dear,” the angel said, pressing his forehead against the demon’s.

They closed their eyes, smiling. 

They couldn’t be happier.


End file.
